1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology of a display apparatus for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a head-up display that displays information for a user driving a car while remaining looking at the front view is known. The head-up display displays various information transmitted from a navigation apparatus installed in the vehicle, so as to support user's driving.
However, since the head-up display is disposed in the vicinity of user's visual field, the display size is restricted. In addition, the resolution of the head-up display is not as high as the one of a liquid crystal panel. Since it is impossible to display a lot of information on the head-up display, the information displayed on the screen on the navigation apparatus is not available as is for display on the head-up display, and thereby requiring an image processing in accordance with the image generated by the navigation apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to post-install the head-up display in the vehicle already equipped with a navigation apparatus.
Again, a head-up display that displays information for a user driving a car while remaining looking at the front view is known conventionally. The head-up display displays various information transmitted from a navigation apparatus installed in the vehicle, so as to support user's driving. It is desirable that such head-up displays be widely used because they facilitate safe driving.
However, some navigation apparatuses have no output terminal for outputting information, which is because the connection to external devices is not expected. In this case, it is impossible to transmit the information of the navigation apparatus to the head-up display.
Since the head-up display is disposed in the vicinity of user's visual field, the display size is restricted, and it is impossible to display a lot of information on the head-up display. In some case, the information displayed on the screen on the navigation apparatus is not available as is for display on the head-up display, and thereby requiring an information conversion processing.
As above, it is not easy to post-install a head-up display in the vehicle already equipped with a navigation apparatus, which hinders the spread of the head-up displays that facilitate safe driving.